


Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

by JereBearGilbert



Series: Trevor Lorenzen Through The Universes [1]
Category: Original Work, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Time Favorites, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Boys In Love, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Dark Crack, Definitely leads into sex, Fucked Up, Human/Vampire Relationship, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Kinda Ship, I Think I Tagged Everything?, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's Okay Though Neither Is Kol, Kol In A Non TVD Roleplay Universe, Kol Is A Ripper, Kol Is Still A Vampire, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Murder Kink, Murderers, Oops Missed One, Psychopaths In Love, Song fic, Talk of sex, Trevor Lorenzen Is Fruit Of A Stephen King Multiverse Roleplay, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, but no actual sex, descriptions of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JereBearGilbert/pseuds/JereBearGilbert
Summary: Trevor Lorenzen is a complicated individual with certain...problems. Luckily for him Kol Mikaelson is just as fucked up and has a thing for murderers. AU. Song Fic. TVD/Original RP Fusion! Other TVD things don't exist. Just roll with it.





	Wolf In Sheep's Clothing

  


_**Wolf In Sheep's Clothing** _

As the light darkened and day changed into night one might wonder to themselves what someone might be doing wandering for so long. No destination, no thought out plan. Just walking through the woods as the moon quickly rose and illuminated the way. It wasn't the first time either. The first time he'd braved the elements and came to this specific spot and just gazed upwards at the stars beginning to peak out in the sky. 

His attire not really suited for such a thing, actually, if anyone saw him like this it would likely cause some concern. Blood spattered clothing that he hadn't bothered to change. Sweaty and grimy hair from the chase that he adored. Pray running through the woods. Clawing and scratching at his arms desperate for escape. But in the end it was futile. It _always_ was. In the end no matter how well they hid or how fast they ran he caught them. Caught them...killed them....it wasn't personal. It wasn't hateful...he didn't usually even make them suffer unless he was particularly in the mood for a more intense game. He caught them and he ended them.

They were like...stupid animals unaware that their time was drawing closer and closer. Unaware that they were going to die and that there was nothing that they could do to prevent it. Sharp instruments cutting into skin and slicing open bodies. Crimson red and sticky liquid caking surfaces and ground. Skin and clothing. It was always so _messy._ So _uncivilized._ But it suited him just fine in this case. In just this case.

His lips curled into a dark smile that showed pearly white perfect teeth, the light giving them an unnatural gleam. Tonight had been one for the record books. It had been even better than the usual game he hunted through the trees. This one had _fought,_ fought in a way that none of the others ever had. Fought and almost won. They had almost overpowered him. Almost gotten away and ended it all right there. Sent him to prison at best, killed him at worst.

The idea along was enough to make him smile. To give him an additional thrill he hadn't felt in ages. The way the young man's blood had felt running through his fingers as he tugged the ax from the stilled body's back. The look of complete and utter terror as he had made it to the edge of the woods, had made it to the edge of town, was home free only to see the ax flying towards him through the air...he had turned and tried to dodge it but it was happening too fast. The ax moved to quickly. Cut too deep into the tender flesh. He bled out quickly. The smell of the fresh blood alone was enough...he knew it was. He might have been alone with the twenty something year old victim before but that wouldn't be the case for very long.

Another game he liked to play. To see how long it took...how much blood before _he_ would emerge from the surrounding wilderness. The hunger in his eyes always ever present. The lust as he looked at him with blown pupils for more reasons than one. The way _he_ touched his skin...the way he whispered in his ear and the shiver it sent down his spine was like nothing else...and no one else could make him feel that way.

Like now when he felt those firm arms lock around him and leaned back against a solid form. _His_ tongue darting from it's moist cavern home to lick away the drying blood from his cheek and causing him to groan in a way that was both protesting the action as well as encouraging it. _His_ hands digging through his reddish brown hair that too was speckled with blood from his recent kill and he could hear the chuckle uttered against his ear. _He_ was amused...that much was easy to tell given things and he had a decent idea about what. It was the same age old conversation they had a million times over and over again when they saw each other. It was always somewhat of a surprise for _him_ that he was still here. That he was constantly here in this forest, in these woods doing this as he did.

A firm grip taking hold of his neck and forcing it to the side as _his_ nose was pressed against the skin there and _he_ inhaled long and deep. The rough action brought another groan from his lips and he felt the grip tighten slightly as he stiffened in _his_ grip. He always wondered at times like this if it would be the day when _he_ finally decided _he_ wanted to taste him for himself. To have him wholly and completely for the very first time. But to this day it had never happened. Just things like this before they inevitably fucked rough and dry usually against one of the many trees around them.

His eyes slammed shut as another hand trailed it's way down his body in a way that was far too familiar with the terrain so to speak for this to be the first time. His body was responsive to the other's touch, in actuality it felt as though he was on fire. On fire in a way that he couldn't foresee being doused anytime soon. His mind was going a million miles a minute as the hand caressing his skin found the waistband of his dark wash jeans and popped the button before slithering it's way inside.

He let the entirety of his weight fall against the other and let out a soft moan before his eyes opened slowly as the nose against his neck disappeared only to be replaced by a pair of familiar lips. The moon was now fully overhead and the stars shone down on them as they moved beneath the light of the full moon.

“Aren't you just a breathtaking sight all wound up like this mate.” A voice with a hint of a boyish British accent said in his ear. “A regular wolf in sheep's clothing.” He added.

  
Trevor supposed it was true and understandable the other thought this. Saw it that way. He guessed the vampire despite his age didn't come across many human killers. At least none that could do what he did. None that could keep up with him.  


  
“Kol...” He whispered breathlessly. “Jealous that a human outdid you?” He taunted just before the vampire bit his neck harshly with human teeth.  


  
“Never love. I always look forward to your hunts. Especially those special times when you take your time and make me such beautiful pieces of art.” Kol chuckled licking the skin of his neck.

  
Trevor purred.

  
“Well then maybe you should quit being so damn coy and show me just how much you enjoy it?” He said boldly.

  
Kol chuckled as he let go and rushed through removing the clothing he wore, letting go of the younger in the process. “It would be my pleasure...” He agreed. He wanted him to show him? Then show him he shall.

  
“ _Beware, beware, be skeptical_ __  
_Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold_ __  
_Deceit so natural_ __  
_But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_ __  
_Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_ _  
__No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?” - Wolf In Sheep's Clothing (Set It Off)_

   



End file.
